


ATTACK! Or was it all a dream.

by Demonic_Neko



Category: Alien Series, Supernatural
Genre: Dream Sex, Other, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 12:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15436605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko
Summary: An idea I got from someone.





	ATTACK! Or was it all a dream.

I just have gotten up as I noticed the red alert that was on the screen near me. "Fuck." How did I end up sleeping through that?" I shook my head slightly as I pop my neck as I quickly judge the fact do I have enough time to put something on before I get yelled at? I sigh softly as I head towards my closet to pull out pants and a shirt at least. I just had pulled out my pants and tossed them to the side and was going back in for the shirt. When I heard the door to my room open up. 

"I told you not to come in here Dean you and Sam both should learn not to slip into the girl's room's." I didn't hear an answer and turned around to look to see who it was standing there before me. I opened my mouth to scream and before I made a sound the facehugger launched its self at my pussy then. I stumbled back as I try to shove it off of me. But I fall back with a groan as I hit my head on the edge of the table knocking my self out as it started to pump into my slowly.

I woke up later on my bed alone. I sat up and looked around and didn't feel like anything had happened to her. I looked at the door as I heard knocking sounded from my door. I growl at them and my self as I slowly got as I yawned in my semi-sleep dream I was having. I got up and winced slightly at the pain in between my legs As I got up. "Oh god no." I shook my head slightly as I open the door slowly than before she passed out again this time in the arms of Sam. But without any set time attached to her this time around. "Well, that's a new way of catching a girl Dean."

**Author's Note:**

> Was it a dream or something else?


End file.
